Diabolik Journey : Mukami Edition
by Kittyychu
Summary: The sequel to Diabolik Journey, but this time the Mukami brothers are taking over! Enter Yui's daily life as she takes on these four, equally sadistic vampire brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! *Insert Creepy Voice Here***

**Haha, just kidding. Welcome to the sequel to **_**Diabolik Journey**_**! The spotlight is now moving on to the equally sadistic Mukami brothers! So if you totally ignored the summary, I suggest reading **_**Diabolik Journey**_** first. And if you're ignoring this A/N and just skipping to the story, fine then.**

**The way these one-shots are written are slightly different than the way I did the Sakamaki brothers. I can't explain it well but hopefully you can figure it out, ne?**

**I'll talk/write more at the end, so look if you want… or not. Anyway, let's see who's first, shall we?**

* * *

**Mukami Ruki  
****無神ルキ**

* * *

_He was quite bright. His mind, that is. His personality was as bright as match in pitch black cave. That intimidating smirk he wore mixed together with a deadly calm attitude and harsh tone made for a frightening combination. However, she seemed to be unaffected by it at times, which made him all the more confused about her, a human girl._

_He couldn't understand why she stuck so close to him. His brothers may have been a better choice for her. Then again, maybe not so much. He would glare, and sometimes growl if someone other than him would lay their filthy hands on her. His eyes would constantly watch her movements, as to make sure she wouldn't do something he didn't like._

_Her strong will and persistence often made him think she wasn't as weak as he thought she was. It was only in his arms did that mask she wore break, her true self shining brightly at towards him. Only this kind of light could ignite that match in the darkness to a fire that brightened up even the world's darkest places._

* * *

A boy with hair that envied the night sky lay in his bed, eyes closed in pain, and breathing shaky and uneven. That stupid Sakamaki brat decided to mess with him by stealing his possession by sticking his fangs in her neck. Enraged, the black haired vampire and the red haired vampire fought before Shuu and Yuma broke them up, each dragging away the fighting vampires. Yuma picked up the unconscious girl before returning home, putting the girl to rest in her room with food and medicine, and forcing the injured vampire to lay in bed obediently.

Two hours had passed since then, and the vampire was beginning to feel the after effects of his fight. Fang marks, scratch marks, and bruises from powerful kicks and punches covered his body, each causing the young vampire great discomfort.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on his door. He opened his hazy eyes and saw the girl he fought for walk in, a medical kit in her arms. Her face was mixed with fear, sadness, and… relief?

She walked over to the injured boy and set down the kit. Her eyes met his, and she whispered his name.

"Ruki-kun…"

Ruki said nothing as she sat on his bed and held his hand in both of hers.

"Thank you," she said, a small smile on her face.

He snorted, "I didn't do it for you. I just felt like smacking that stupid smirk off his face."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have gone all out like you did. You aren't being very honest with yourself," the girl said.

"And what do you know? You're just a weak cattle," he said.

"Maybe so, but that's why you fought, isn't it? To protect this weak animal?" she smiled.

Ruki rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him so she lay beside him. Still lying on his back, he brought her head to rest on his shoulder, his left arm lying across his stomach to hold her right hand.

"R-Ruki-kun?" she squealed.

"Be quiet. Let me rest," was his reply.

"At least let me put medicine on your wounds," the girl said.

After thinking about it for a moment, he released her. Slowly getting up, she grabbed the medical kit from the nightstand and put in front of her before opening it. She gently applied medicine to the marks on his body before wrapping bandages around his stomach, arms, legs, and neck. Once she was done, Ruki pulled her down again, burying his face in her neck, and hugging her tightly to him. The girl gently stroked his head as he entangled their legs together and kissed her neck before biting down. The girl gave a whimper and closed her eyes, ignoring the sharp prick.

After what seemed like hours, he released his fangs' grip on her neck, and brought his face up to hers. She felt his warm breath against her lips and could smell the faint scent of her blood that trickled down his mouth. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away, before kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips again.

"You were right," he whispered to her, "Yui may be weak, but that gives me all the more reason to keep you by my side to protect you."

* * *

**Mukami Ruki  
****無神ルキ**

* * *

**Done! I did Ruki first cause he's honestly my favorite Mukami. But other than that, the story order is gonna be random, hehe.**

**I won't be updating as frequently as I did with the first story because school is coming up and I still have my summer homework for my AP classes. Eww.**

**Thank you guys again for your support! **

**Until next time, who will be next?  
**

**またね****  
****キティーチュ**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mine Forever

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I've been really busy with school, sports, and clubs, so Fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind. And apparently everyone else's. I've gotten about three updates for fanfics in the past four months… So I don't feel as bad c:**

**Please ignore potential grammar mistakes! I will go over all the chapters and fix them when I have time! Thank you for your cooperation!**

**Okey dokey, last chapter was Ruki, so let's see who's up next, ne?**

* * *

**Mukami Azusa  
****無神アズサ**

* * *

_He had such a unique personality. He was a complete sadist, but at times, he was also a masochist. He was very timid, which contradicted his actions. He was somewhat like that Sakamaki triplet, his temper being as stable as a piece of wood in a hurricane. _

_He had countless injuries and scars that marred his pale skin. Some from fights, some from being an energetic child, some that he gave himself. His masochistic nature caused him injuries that anything else, so he was constantly watched by her, her being there to stop if it called for it._

_He was clingy in general, due to the fact he wished not to be alone, but when it came to her, he was stuck to her side like a moth to a flame. Maybe that's what they were. He the moth who wanted more, and her the bright and passionate flame that he continued to pursue. Maybe one day, the flame he was so attracted to might end up burning him the end. Maybe that would happen before that flame died out from the storm rolling its way in their direction._

* * *

"Azusa-kun! Azusa-kun, where are you?" a young girl in her teens called out. She had been searching the vast mansion for hours now, hoping to locate the quiet vampire. She had always kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't harm himself, but now that she could not locate him, she would not be there to stop him.

"Geez, where is he hiding this time?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

She continued to stroll through the mansion, hoping to find him, but when she could not, she returned to Azusa's room to lie down.

As she opened the door, she noticed the figure standing by the grand window, staring at the gentle shower that was occurring outside. It was Azusa. He didn't react to her coming in, so the girl quietly closed the door behind her and walked up to him.

"Azusa-kun?" she said.

He twitched slightly, and turned around to look at her. His eyes were droopy, indicating the lack of sleep he had been receiving.

"Yui-san…" he trailed off. He stared at her with his lavender eyes, before reaching out hid scarred up hand to her pale and soft cheek. She leaned into the coolness of his hand.

"Have you been here this entire time, Azusa-kun?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

He blinked, "Huh? Yeah… I… guess," he answered slowly.

"Azusa-kun, why don't you go to sleep? It's close to dawn anyway," Yui said, gently pulling him with her to the rather large bed.

"Ah yeah… I think I'll… do that," Azusa said, lowering himself down on the dark blue silk sheets.

The girl giggled inwardly. Even for a vampire, he acted like a rather cute child at times. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Yui-san… Come here," he said, opening his arms towards her. His unexpected gentleness and kindness was another thing.

She gently climbed onto the bed and crawled into his welcoming arms, his arms securing themselves around her small waist, and her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat that would be there if he was mortal. Despite his unnaturally cold body temperature, she felt warm and content in his embrace.

"Azusa-kun, what's wrong? You're unusually gentle with me today," she questioned, taking his hand in hers once again.

"The rain just… makes me sad… I guess," he sighed, and turned her head to look at him, "I need comfort, Yui-san."

He put a cold hand on her cheek, and gently kissed her before pulling back.

"Usually you bite me and tease me till I cry," Yui said, looking away from him in embarrassment.

"Oh… I can still… do that. Shall I?" he said, his eyes half lidded.

She shook her head, "Not today. Please."

"Alright," he agreed, and pulled her down for another kiss. He rolled them over so she lay defenseless beneath him. He smiled down at her. Slowly, he inched his mouth to the thin skin of her neck, giving it a quick lick with his tongue, before sinking his sharp fangs into her neck. She squirmed at the slight pain, be he held her hand in his as he fed.

He pulled away to look at her, her blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. He kissed her again, hugging her form to him tightly.

"Mine," he said, "All mine… Forever."

* * *

**Mukami Azusa  
****無神アズサ**

* * *

...

...

...

**That was crap. It made no sense. Ugh. Sorry, I have no inspiration at the moment. *Sobs* I love Azusa too.**

**There's two more Mukami to write about, but hopefully I'll update at last one faster than this update. School. Eww.**

**Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate if you've been patient with my procrastination. **

**Until next time.**

**またね！****  
****キティーチュ**


End file.
